Talk to me!
by Anavaress
Summary: The job gets too hard on Prentiss this time, and Morgan is there to give her what she wants. Sex, friendship and love get really mixed up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Give it up

That had been a horrible case. Emily had had the last victim on the phone when she died, screaming and crying for her mom when the Unsub stabbed her to death. She was there when they found the body covered with blood and sperm under a bloody message saying "Look at what you've let me done". They caught him. But they _only_ caught him, no suicide by cops, no fatal shooting, nothing. He was alive, and Minnesota doesn't have death penalty.

That wasn't fare. Katy Stewart was dead and he was alive. And Emily was going to feel like that was her fault, when really she couldn't have done anything. Nobody could.

"You're gonna be ok?"

Derek was standing in front of her, gently squeezing her arm. He had brought her back from the BAU, and insisted in walking her to her apartment. They were now both in the leaving room.

"Yes Morgan, thanks. You can go now." She gave him a sad smile.

"You know, I can stay if you want to talk about it."

"Derek I'm fine, just go home. Get some rest."

"It wasn't your fault Emi-"

"Stop. Please. I just want to go to bed and sleep."

She looked exhausted and if she didn't want him here, he wasn't going to impose himself, even if he was really concerned about her.

"Ok. I'll leave you then."

She walked him back to the door.

"Goodnight Derek."

"Goodnight." He hesitated and then kissed her on the cheek, she smiled back at him and he left. He would have liked to stay, to tell her he understood, and it was going to be fine, the guilt was going to go away. And especially that she could rely on him, that he was there for her, whatever happened. But it was Prentiss right. Not Garcia or even JJ that you could just hold in your arms when things go wrong. She wouldn't let him in as long as she felt weak.

The elevator bell rang and the doors slowly opened. He was going to enter when footsteps made him turn around. Emily was there, and in less than a second her arms were around his neck, and her lips on his. After an instant of surprise he broke the kiss. That wasn't right.

"Emily what are you doing?"

"Derek please just shut up." She kissed him again but he pushed her back.

"No! I'm not gonna let you do that. You're not thinking straight."

She paused, looking somewhere behind his shoulder, obviously lost in some thoughts. "I am." She finally said. She took a step forward and pressed herself against him. He took her in his arms and kissed her hair, softly rubbing her back. "I know what I'm doing Derek." She kissed his neck, "Could you please," she did it again but upper, "give up" now his jaw, "the hero act." and then the corner of his moth, "Just for tonight."

For God's sake he wanted her now. She turned him on, even if it was the first time he thought of her like that, even if he knew it wasn't the right thing to do.

She kissed him again, and this time he gave her back her kiss. He slid a hand in her hair, bringing her close with his other arm. He felt her tong trying to get into his mouth, and thought one last time of stopping everything.

"Let me in." she whispered against his lips. He deepened the kiss, tasting her lips and her tong, wanting her more and more. "Come here. My bedroom." She grabbed his hand and leaded him back to her apartment, right to her room. There he took over.

He laid her on the bed, kissing her all the way. She forced him to sat back up, removed his t-shirt, then kissed him hungrily while her hands where exploring his chest. He got rid of her shirt and pushed her back against the bed, liking his way down to her breast. He removed the sport bra she wore for work and started playing with her nipples. She was just so hot!

"Don't tease me Derek."

Without a warning she made him roll on the side and climbed on top of him. She undid his belt and opened his trousers. He helped her getting rid of the clothes but didn't let her naked him completely yet. He was still wearing his boxer when he removed her jeans and underwear. Socks and shoes were long gone and he made her lay under him once again, but this time they were completely naked.

She spread her legs around him, groaning when he bite her neck, but tried to push him back.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Roll over. I want be on top." He smiled and kissed her gently.

"No." He continued kissing her, sliding a hand between her legs to see if she was ready for him. She was responding to every single one of his moves but was still fighting for control.

"Emily give it up. You can relax, let me do it."

"No." She slid and hand down to his sex, making a wave of heat rush through his body. He felt her trying to push him again but he really couldn't wait any longer for her to relax, so suddenly he grabbed her by the waist and rolled over, bringing her on his laps. Now sitting below her he pulled her body back against his, biting and sucking her generous breast, getting harder and harder with her ass flirting with his cock.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Not bad. " He could hear the smile in her voice. "But…"

She lifted herself up, and guided him into her, groaning with pleasure when he penetrated her.

"Yes! That's better."

She started moving on top of him, rubbing her hard nipples against his chest. God she was good! She was so good he nearly lost his self-control and pushed her back under him to take her the way he wanted to. But he didn't allow himself to do so.

They soon found there tempo, Derek kissing, biting or sucking her, more or less lifting her with his hands on her ass while she was moving up and down, softly groaning in his hear. Soon she accelerated the rhythm, moving faster and faster on his laps, sticking her nails in his back. Emily came first, arching in his arms when the pleasure hit her. She took a couple of seconds to catch her breath, her spasms still stimulating his cock, and started moving again. He could have told her to take her time but he just couldn't think of anything else than her body moving back and forth around him. It didn't take her long to make him come too, deep and hard.

Derek felt back into the bed, bringing her with him. He pulled the blanket on top of them, holding her close so she could lay on him. He didn't have the time to completely calm down that she was already asleep.

_A/N: Pooooooooooor lonely Review button. Please give him a little of your attention!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

This mouth. This bobby. God only knows how she could turn him on!

There she has, kissing him ferociously while her hands were removing his shirt. He got rid of her T-Shirt and trousers and pushed her against the wall of the kitchen. Her mouth left his and went to his neck, biting and sucking him, while her nails were sticking into his back.

"Take me, now."

There was no way he was arguing with that! His trousers and boxer went down to the ground, his hand grabbed her butt and he lifted her up. Her curves against him were making him hotter and hotter with every touch. He thrusted into her, making her sigh with pleasure. Sigh? Why on earth was she sighting? He wanted her to groan, to scream even! He wanted to be sure she needed him, just as much as he needed her.

He couldn't touch her and keep her lifted at the same time so he just went to her neck, looking for that sensitive spot. He fined it quickly; he was used to it now. She arched against the wall, going louder and louder when he was just getting closer with every one of her groans. The second she came, screaming with relief and tightening around him, he lost it too.

Four…? No five mouths now. Five mouths that he started having what could literally be called a sexual relationship with Prentiss. It hadn't changed their work relationship or their friendship at all. It was just really weird how they could act normally when they were at work, or out with the team, and then suddenly turn into burning lovers when they were alone.

They never talked about it. The only rule that they both silently agreed to follow was never to do it when they were on a case.

Derek thought it was really just sex for her. Sex with someone she trusted and she knew wouldn't hurt her. And he was fine with it! Of course, sometimes he wondered what his feelings for her really were because he loved her as a friend, and now he wanted her sexually. Was that Love? Didn't feel like it and anyway, that wasn't the question as long as she wanted to love him in her bed and not in her life.

"Woo, somebody is in a fall mood!"

That was Rossi, looking at Prentiss who just got out of the conference room frowning so much that her eyebrows were nearly touching.

"She's been like that for three days now." Reid noticed.

"Maybe it's just the wrong time of the mouth." Rossi commented. Morgan made the math. Yea, could definitely be that.

A slam behind him made him turn around. JJ was grabbing the files, obviously not overjoyed by Rossi remark. "Has she ever been like that before? No. And certainly not every mouth, so keep your delicacies for yourself David." She said with a exasperate smile.

He knocked on the door and a couple of seconds later it opened. Emily appeared and she didn't look happy to see him.

"Not tonight Morgan. You should have called." She sounded really irritated.

"May I come in for a sec'?"

"What is it?" She opened the door wider but stayed in the way.

"I… just wanted to know if it you were ok, you've been tensed for a couple of days." It was also the first time she didn't let him in. Even when she didn't what him she would always welcome him in.

"Yes, it's just… family problems…" She swallowed… not a good sign.

"Hey, you know you can talk to me, what is it?" He took a step forward and put his hand on her arm. He may have made a mistake doing that; he gave her the wrong idea. Her face totally froze, and she broke the touch.

"You're not getting anything tonight Morgan, so just leave."

"Hey! That's not fare!"

" It's not? Do I owe you something?" She was getting really pissed.

"No! That's not what I meant Prentiss. What is going on with you?"

"I'm telling you, leave! In fact, leave and do not came back, this… all thing is over!" She slammed the door at his face.

He was boiling with anger! What was that? What did he do? She didn't have the right to just throw him away like that! Without telling him why! He bagged on the door, calling her, but she wouldn't come. She couldn't just walk away!

He realized he really had to leave, to move; otherwise he was going to break down that fucking door! He turned around and ran down the six floors.

Three weeks! It had been three week now since Prentiss slammed her door at his face, and she was still spending her time trying to avoid him. At first, he thought of leaving her some space. After all maybe there was something he didn't know and that she needed time to fix, and as nothing seemed to change, he tried to talk to her again. It was about as efficient as talking to a wall. Now he was just done with it! She wanted to play the Ice Queen? Well he was fine with him! There was other fish in the sea!

…

Yea right… that was a lie. He cared. More than he ever thought he would. Seriously! She was his friends, his partner, and the woman he wanted to have sex with. He was_ that_ close to fall in love with her! All he needed was one single sign telling him she wanted to take this further too.

They were running into an Unsub's house when he realized that it had affected his job more than he thought. He smashed the door open, Prentiss and Rossi were right behind him. Guns were unsheathed. They split up to clear the house. Living room. Kitchen. Hallway.

"Morgan down!" She yelled.

Instant of hesitation. He takes a look behind his shoulder. Too late. Gun shots – Pain – The floor.

Emily walked passed him and then came back immediately. The pain!

"13 Salazar Street, officer down, we need a medic now!" it was Rossi's voice.

Prentiss bent over him, putting pressure on his wound. She looked terrified! Was it that bad?

"Morgan. Morgan the ambulance is on its way you're gonna be ok."

He felt weak, and cold, and tired. For God's sake he was dying!

"No Derek stay with me! Keep your eyes open."

He didn't want to die! Not now, not that way! It was just so hard to stay awake. Everything was starting to be fuzzy and Emily's voice seemed to get further and further away.

"Derek! Derek you can't do that!" It was getting darker and darker. "Derek! You must hold on! Don't leave me like that! Derek!" She grabbed one of his hands and brought it to her stomach. "Don't leave us…"

Cold and Dark. Slowly pain was dragging him away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What the hell? 

Light. So much light it was hurting his eyes. He had to try several times before being able to more or less see what was around him. He could only see shapes at first, which wasn't really helpful as everything was white. Then he looked around and recognized the machines, the bed. Hospital.

He couldn't feel a thing. It was like his all body has made of stone, to rigid and heavy to be moved. There was nobody around him. Has he dead? No. If he was dead, paradise wouldn't look like a hospital, neither would hell.

Something moved. Left. For God sakes what was that? All this pink and blue and yellow and red at the same time moving like they belonged together. Nothing had so many colors at the same time. Or maybe it was some kind of giant exotic fruit. A moving exotic fruit.

"Derek? Derek you're ok baby boy?"

He smiled. Yes! It was definitely a giant exotic fruit.

"Hey Garcia. I'm… fine I guess. If you're here it means that I reached paradise."

She smiled. He was starting to see the details of her face now. She obviously didn't have a lot of sleep, and she was starting to cry now!

"Hey hey Princess. No need to cry. I'm here. I'm fine."

"Yes yes, but you've been sleeping for over three days now, and the doctor said that you lost a lot of blood, and that you were in a coma or something and nothing was making you react and…"

"Shuuut." She was sitting on the side of the bed, speaking faster and faster, tears running down her cheeks. He slid a hand behind her head, pulling her against him. "It's fine Penelope. Everything is ok now." He caressed her head for a minute, waiting for her to calm down. "You know that you're the only colored thing in that room? And that I took you for a giant exotic fruit when you waked in?" She laughed against him, and then pulled back to see his face.

"Seriously?"

"Yea seriously!"

"Well you know, I'm maybe the most exotic and colorful and sexy and juicy giant fruit you've ever seen, but I'm not the only colored thing in that room." He followed her gaze and found Prentiss sleeping like a log, half in a chair and half on his bed, her right hand holding his. "I didn't want to go but she made me. I was there to replace her."

"Thanks, Garcia. I'm gonna wake her up, so she can go and sleep in a proper bed ok…"

"Don't say a word. I'll leave you two." She banded over and gave kiss a sonorous kiss on the cheek before leaving the room to call the rest of the team.

Derek looked at Emily for a moment, trying to remember what happened when he got shot.

Scream. Gunshot. Pain. Faces above him. Dark.

He screwed. Like REALLY screwed. When she told him to get down, he shouldn't have even thought! But he did, and he hesitated, and he even cheeked if there was someone behind him! They had to solve there issue, and the sooner the better, before somebody else gets hurt.

He pulled back his hand and gently caressed her face. Her eyes moved and she woke up. She looked like hell! When has the last time she had a proper meal or a proper bed to sleep in? How long did Garcia said? Three day? God!

"Derek!" Her face lighted up.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"I… I'm the one who should be asking you how you're doing."

"I'm ok. I'm fine. Completely fuzzy so, but I guess that's better than the pain." She smiled.

Emily sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him with so much affection and relief.

"It's god to see you awake." She caressed his cheek. "How… How much do you remember about… the shooting?" She asked shyly, suddenly playing with her finger nails.

"Everything Emily." He sighed. "Listen. I'm sorry for what happened. I doubted you and you could have been hurt too. " She frowned and opened her mouth but he stopped her and took her hand. "I know, what happened between us had consequences I didn't expect either. I just want you to know that I trust you, and that whatever you decide I'll still be your friend, and I'll be there for you." He paused. "I understand why you were angry at me. I shouldn't have tried to get into your business when you didn't want me do. That will never happen again ok?"

Her face, which had stayed completely frozen as long as he was speaking, was literally decomposing now. Tears started to appear in her eyes and she looked away, trying to control herself.

"Hey Emily, is everything ok? Is it something I said?"

He was starting to freak out. All of a sudden she stood up.

"No Morgan. I guess everything is perfectly clear now." She grabbed her purse and walked to the door.

"Emily! Emily don't do that! What did I…" But she just walked away without a look at him.

Garcia saw her leaving and she looked at Derek with incomprehension.

_What the Fuck?_

Do it all over again! Two more days in the hospital and she didn't visit just once. Garcia tried to talk to her but she got kicked out too. Prentiss didn't even realize who much that had hurt her! Or maybe she just didn't care? How could she insist in staying with him while he was in a coma for three days and just when he wakes up, disappear like a shadow?

Six more days and still no news. She wasn't even answering his phone calls anymore. Garcia was totally freaked out and even Hotch didn't get an explanation for her behavior when he asked her. Today has going to be full of joy! He was starting to work again, against the advices of the doctors, but he agreed to stay away from the field for at least one more week.

Ice Queen wasn't strong enough. Maybe Ice and Biting Empress of Ignorance was closer from the truth.

At the end of the day he didn't know what has the most grueling, Emily or getting shot. He was about to leave when Rossi came to him.

"You mind if I walk you to your care?"

"Since when do you ask me if you can walk me to my car?"

"Since I think I know what the problem is with Prentiss." Derek looked at him with incomprehension. "I'll explain, but lets get out of here first ok?"

They walked to the parking lot in silence.

"How much do you remember about the shooting?" Rossi asked.

"Everything Rossi. Do you think it's because I hesitated? Because, she was pissed at me before that."

"Yea you screwed on that one Morgan, but I think it's something else. After you got shot, what do you remember exactly?"

"Hitting the floor. Then Prentiss walked pass me, probably to the Unsub. Then both of you were above me, trying to put pressure on my injury. And I collapsed. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because you do not remember everything Morgan. Just before you collapsed, Emily told you she was pregnant."

Morgan drove like mad. Breaking all the speed limits and making other drivers yell at him. He didn't care. Not for a second. He stopped abruptly in from of her building and rushed out of the car. Doctors would probably have remarked to make about the way he was treating his body, but he didn't care. He ran to her apartment, and frenetically knocked on the door.

He heard her moving in the apartment but he did not open up.

"Emily open the door please." Nothing. "Emily I know you can hear me." Not a sound.

"Emily I didn't know you were pregnant, Rossi told me ten minutes ago. I'm sorry, please open up."

The handle turn and she appeared.

"Emily I'm so sorry I had no idea."

"You said that already." He froze. "Is that all? 'Cause I'm kind of busy right now."

_A/N: There it is! New chapter. I hope it wasn't too long! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :

"Em…Emily what are you doing? I'm here, you don't have to face it alone anymore."

"Well maybe I just don't need you to fix me Derek." She tried to close the door but he stopped it.

"You can't push me away. This is as much my responsibility as yours! I…"

"Well you know what Derek? Fuck you!" She opened the door wide, and slammed it as hard as she could.

"Emily! Emily open that door! EMILY!"

He was furious! How could she do that? How… And Fuck! He punched the door hard enough to make it crack and then ran down the stairs of the building, took his car and drove like mad for over three hours.

Three days later she was still ignoring him, not answering his calls, not talking to him directly except if she was absolutely forced to. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know if he was more mad because she wouldn't take to him or because he couldn't understand what has going on with her. Emily wasn't the predictable kind, she had proved it many times but her actions normally made sense and there, they just didn't!

Early that morning, Derek went to JJ's office. He knocked on the door and opened it a little.

"Can I come in for a sec'?"

"Yea yea come in…" JJ answered with an absent voice, still looking at a file on her chaotic desk.

"JJ I need to ask you a favor." Intrigued, the blonde women closed her file, giving him her full attention. "Emily is going to come here this morning to pick up the Sam's file…"

"Yes… and…?"

"And I need you to leave your office when she does, so I can talk to her."

"Woo… You want me to set her a trap?"

"JJ she wouldn't talk to me and we have things to fix."

"Yea definitely but… I'm sorry I'm not going to trick her into-"

"JJ she's pregnant." He interrupted her. Her eyes opened wide. "It's mine." Her mouth dropped. He didn't plan to tell her but now that it was done he might as well tell her everything. Especially as that little, _very_ irritating, smile has now growing at the corner of JJ's mouth. Yes admit! It_ should_ have been a good news!

"You… you two are together?"

"No not…really. We… had sex, for like five month, without being in a real relationship. And three days ago she slammed her door to my face, for the second time, and I have no idea why! I didn't know she was pregnant at first, and now that I do she's still mad and she wouldn't even talk to me. Like if I was going to let her deal with this alone!"

JJ didn't answer immediately. She looked like she was lost in some distant thoughts.

"I think I know why she acts lake that…" Derek looked at her like if she had just told him that she could turn lead into gold. "I mean… Do you love her?"

It was about eleven a.m. when Emily left her desk and went into JJ's office. Derek followed her disquietly and by the time she noticed him, JJ has half out of the room, and he was standing between her and the door.

"You're not going anywhere." Emily shot him a death glare.

"JJ will regret this. Move Derek."

"She is just trying to help. Emily you can't push me away forever."

"Watch me." She tried to open the door but he leaned on it. "Derek let me out."

"Not before you hear what I have to say. I'm tired of waiting for you Emily. Now just stay quiet and listen." She crossed her arm and looked away like she was just going to wait until he was done. "I'm sorry Emily. I'm sorry that everything went that way but can't blame me for it. Not for all of it."

"No of curse it's my-"

"Stop it. Just listen to me."

"No Derek I think I've heard enough! Now just get out-"

"I love you." She froze. Why were things always going the hardest way? He didn't want to tell her like that. Even to him it sounded fake. She wasn't looking at him, a hand still on his shoulder but not trying to push him away anymore.

"I love you." He repeated, lower and deeper, trying to make it sound as true as it was. "I didn't when we started seeing each other, I didn't when you pushed me away nor when I got shot. But you never said or done anything that could have made me think that there was more than just sex. The simple idea that there could be more triggered something in me, and now all I think about is you." He took her head in his hand to make her look at him. "I want it to work. For the three of us."

Emily suddenly pulled away from his touch. Was that anger again? What did he say?

"Emily what-"

"What if it wasn't yours?"

His mouth dropped. She was gazing straight at him, challenging him to answer. What could he possibly answer to that? I was like his brain just switched off .

"It can't…I mean, it has to me mine…"

"And why would it be yours? It's not like you didn't sleep with other woman!"

"I did not!" He was shocked! How could she think that he would do that to her, or even to any other woman! "Did you? Did you cheat on me?"

"No Derek I did no. Because we were_ not_ together!" He was as mad as hell! He was hesitating between destroying in the office and get out and shot whoever crossed his road! "And you still didn't answer my question; what if it wasn't your kid?"

"You know what! I'm gonna tell you what would happened if it wasn't my kid! I would lock you up in that room until you tell me who it is! Then I would fine that asshole and make him regret touching to MY girl! I would be furious at you but mostly at me for not being able to kip you!" He was literally yelling at her. She took a step back, obviously impressed by the violence of his reaction but he didn't even notice. "But I would come back. Because now I'm fucking in love with you and I can not walk away from your life like nothing happened." He wasn't screaming any more but his eyes were red with anger and some tears. That would just ruin everything!

"But please. Please tell me it's mine." He sounded desperate and he hated it, but not as much as the idea of dealing with some other guy's kid. Emily had turned her head away from him, her eyes closed.

"It's yours Derek. It's yours."

A wave of relief ran through is body, making his lungs fill with air again. He took a step forward and put his arm around Emily, gently pulling her into his embrace. Gosh she had been totally damnable telling him this, but he just didn't care right now.

"So everything is fine. It's gonna be ok Em." He whispered, kissing her hair.

"No it's not. 'Cause you're only gonna be the father of that kid, and I that's not what I want."

"Emily you're not listening to me." He pulled her back and saw she was crying. It brook his heart. "I-Love-You." He wiped he tears away and kissed her forehead. Not sure he had the right to do more for now.

"And what if I didn't want that kid?" He sight. Was it again a tricky question to test him? He cursed that kid for the mess it had made. He was totally freaked out by the all responsibility and stability thing, and the destructive effect all this could have one the team, and both of them. But even so he wanted that kid! Not because it was there or because it would be is way back into Emily's life, but because it has hers!

"If you didn't want it… I'll try and convince you to kip it, because _I want it_, and I know we can make it work, but I couldn't choose for you. I'll stay with you whatever you decide."

She bit her lower lips and looked away for a second. Then she turned back at him.

"I…I wanted you, for so long and… you just didn't seem to notice it. Then I was so scared you might disappear, and leave me alone. And/or force me to have an abortion… That already append to me and I just couldn't handle that fact that it could happen again…" That was something he would ask about later, but right now he didn't want to interrupt her. "I want that baby. And I want you. And you were all "responsibility" and all that crap and… That not, what I wanted to hear."

"I now. Well…JJ kind of had to explain it to me but now I now." She smiled at that.

"You told JJ?"

"I had to. And I'm glad I did. I just didn't get it."

"That's going to be a mess you now…" She slide a hand on his arm, telling him he could touch her again.

"I know. We'll find a way." He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her for the first time in weeks.

_A/N: I knowwwwwwwww! It was very long but you know.. life and stuff… Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will probably be the last one._

_Don't forget to review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five :

It felt like ages since he last saw her there, standing next to him, in his room. Tonight, he was going to love her.

He gently cupped her face and brought her mouth against his. He tasted her lips before deepening the kiss, taking all his time to enjoy her. Emily's hands went to his head, pressing him harder against her. The kiss became passionate and Derek found his hands starting to explore her body.

He laid her down one the mattress, climbing on top of her. For the first time he didn't feel her fight against him, instead her legs spreaded around him and her arm brought him back where she could kiss him. Fire was starting to run through his body. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to love her.

He removed her T-shirt and got rid of her bra. He'd missed her skin so much he wanted to make it all his. His mouth left hers and started liking and kissing her neck, slowly going down to join his hands on her breast. He teased her nipples with his thong and teeth, making them go hard, before liking his way down to her belly.

"Derek, take those close off."

"Yes M'am."

She lifted herself up so he could remove her pants and underwear. He stood up and got rid of his own clothes. Instead of getting back on top of her he kneeled down and spreaded her legs around his shoulders. His mouth went right to her wet center, making her gasp. His tong started teasing her clit, circling it gently, before his thumb take over so his mouth could get down where she was getting really wet.

"Oh Fuck!" He penetrated her with his tong, tasting her and teasing her with his fingers. She was groaning and arching with pleasure under his touch. He was getting really hard but tonight was all about her.

Fingers and mouth swapped, and he trusted deep into her.

"Fuck!" She pressed his face harder against herself, begging for the touch to increase.

"You like that baby?"

"Oh yes… yes, yes don't stop."

"Wasn't going to."

He went faster and faster, circling her clit with his tong, until her climax made her arch on the bed, screaming his name.

He went back to her and kissed her neck while she was catching her breath. Her hard nipples were rolling between his fingers. Gosh! The way he loved, no needed to feel her like that. To have her the way nobody else could. She brought him back against her lips before lifting her legs above him and locking her ankles behind him. He didn't need anything more to get into action. He trusted into her, his hard cock lighting fire in his body. He started moving back and forth, kissing her neck all the way through. Her groans were driving him crazy but he was still fighting to keep his self control. Which was getting harder and harder.

"Derek… Derek wait… Wait." He stopped moving and looked at her. Did he do something wrong? Did he hurt her? Did… "Hey… Don't freak out." She kissed him gently.

"What is it?"

"You don't have to hold back. I want you. I need you." She arched and whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe. "Take me. Take me for real".

Derek simply exploded. He slammed into her, completely losing control of himself. He was going faster and faster, trusting into her like a man possessed. His all body was burning with pleasure.

"Oh Fuck Derek! Fuck!" And God she was enjoying it just as much as him! Her ankles were pressing him into her. Her arms were keeping him close. Her fingernails were scratching his back, increasing the pleasure with the pain. And her groans! Fuck he wanted to hear her groan like that for the rest of her life!

Derek was really close now, his all body tensing with his incoming climax. He bended over and bit her neck, harder than he ever did, marking her as his own. She screamed and came hard. He followed her a second later.

Derek rolled over, bringing her against him. And then totally collapsed.

A couple of hours later a warm tension in his lower stomach woke him up. When he realized what was happening Emily had already stop liking him and was slowly sliding his cock into her. She banded over, kissed him deeply and started moving against him. He grabbed her ass, squeezing it and making her rock harder on top of him. The tension quickly increased so she sat up straight to bring him deeper. She let out a loud groan, her eyes closed, her large breasts moving up and down with each movement of her hips.

"Oh fuck Emily!"

"Yes Baby. That's what I'm doing."

"I'm not gonna be able to take it longer."

"Wait for me Derek. Wait for me." She slided one hand down to her pearl, making herself go louder.

"Yea! Touch yourself baby!"

A couple of second later and she arched back, groaning loud, before he joined her and climaxed inside her. She fell on top off him, his sex still inside her, breathing heavily.

Derek woke up the next morning, holding Emily close to him, their legs tangled under the shits. Her breath was caressing his torso, her arms folded against her cheats, her mouth slightly open in a genuine smile. She was beautiful.

He thought of waking her up, but then he realized that it would just end the last moment of total peace she would have in maybe a long time. They were going to have to find a way to keep their jobs and keep the baby at the same time. Not mentioning staying together, or rather, getting together, as they never really had a romantic relationship.

A shiver ran down Derek's back. He was going to be a lover. He was going to be a father. Was he really up to this? What if he wasn't able to! What if he screwed up? What…

Derek felt Emily move against him, burying her face in his neck. She was still sleeping. He gently removed her hair from her face. He was hell scared, but he was going to make it, for the three of them.

Derek knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in."

He entered his boss's office and closed the door behind him. Hotch was still half looking through his files.

"Hotch, there something we need to talk about."

"Is everything ok?" The dark haired agent closed his file and looked at him sitting in a chair on the other side of the desk.

"Emily and I… We've been together for about three month now." He said out of the blue.

"I thought it's been only a week." Hotch didn't even look surprise. But Derek was.

"You knew?"

"Do you seriously think I wouldn't notice?" Derek smiled, feeling some of the tension going away.

"Technically, it's been three mouths, but it's been serious for only a week."

"You don't have to tell me this Morgan, as long as it does not interfere with the job, you two can keep this quiet as long as you want."

"Thanks' Hotch but…" Derek took a deep breath. "Emily's pregnant." There Hotch looked surprised. A smile almost reached is lips but it immediately diapered and turned into that very concerned look. "I know Hotch. The job, the team… We came to the conclusion that the only way to keep the team together and have that baby has for me to… renounce to all my rights over that kid."

Hotch's eyebrows raised up. "Are you… sure of that?"

"Yes Hotch. I'll be his father, but legally I… won't even exist."

Hotch lay back in his chair, looking deeply into Morgan's eye, trying to figure out if there was an other way to deal with the situation. There was no more sound in the room.

A/N: I know it took me so looooooooooooooong ! I'm sorry and it's not even the final chapter! It will be the next one I almost finished it already. Hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks for the one reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

"Conference room in five please."

JJ and Reid looked at each other. That sentence was never a good sign. They walked to the room, getting worried because the blinds were closed, blocking the view from the rest of the office. Rossi was already there, soon joined by Derek and Garcia, and then Emily and Hotch.

"What's going on Hotch?" Rossi asked. Hotch didn't answer and simply looked at Derek and Emily. A smile appeared on Rossi's face and JJ bit her inner lip, trying to control her excitement. Emily smiled nervously and then talked.

"Guys I… I'm pregnant."

Reid's mouth dropped. Garcia squealed and literally jumped out of her chair.

"Emily! I want to know everything! Who is it? Does he work here? Is it Mike? It's him right! I was-" Garcia was hugging to dark haired woman and jumping from one foot to another at the same time, speaking at a pretty inhuman speed.

"Garcia…" Emily closed her eye, in prevision of the incoming scream. "It's Derek's."

The blond woman didn't make a sound, and pulled away from the embrace.

"What?" Reid asked with a high pitched voice.

Derek moved closer to Emily, put an arm around her waist and kissed her hair.

"It's mine."

Garcia exploded, leaving splashes of color all over the room.

Seriously, there is no word to describe the sound that came out of her mouth. She cached Derek and Emily in her arms, kissing both of them wherever she could, leaving purple marks of lipstick all over their faces. JJ and Rossi got up and join them.

"Congratulation." JJ gave Emily a hug.

"Yea, I'm happy that didn't end up in a nuclear war." Rossi said, shaking Derek's hand and then giving Emily a quick hug.

"Thanks, to both of you. It would have been a hell of a mess without you." Emily said to JJ and Rossi. "And thank you too Hotch, you're putting yourself on the line for us." After a second of hesitation she took a few steps forward and gave him a hug too. Hotch smiled and gently gave her her hug back.

"Reid…?" Derek looked at his coworker, still sitting in his chair, his mouth open, staring at Emily.

"Spenc'..?" JJ banded over and waved a hand in front of his eyes but he simply blinked. "I think you just broke him." The blonde woman teased.

Emily took a step forward. "Spencer is everything ok?"

"How… is that suppose to work out?"

Emily bit her lips and turned to look at her boyfriend. Derek ran a hand on his head. He should have expected Reid to immediately figure out the problem. He didn't want to lie to his friend but that was too recent and he was already feeling the anger growing inside him.

"We've figured out a solution. The team is staying together." Hotch answered.

"But this has to stay between us." Emily added.

"Of course." JJ gently squeezed her arm.

"Yea no problem. I've done far worth than that." Rossi joked.

"Oh really! Tell us about that." Derek teased.

"So…" They turned back to Reid, still in his chair but looking a little bit more awake. "You're gonna have a baby?"

"And they say he's the genius." Garcia said, making the other laugh.

"Yes pretty boy, that's usually want happen when a woman is pregnant." Derek added.

Reid smiled and stood up to hug his friend.

"Actually…" Emily started twisting her fingers and turned back to face Derek. "I'm not going to have a baby." In a quarter of second Derek became as white as his friends. "I'm gonna have two."

Derek eyes opened wide and he caught Emily into his arms. That woman was going to be the death of him!

Squeezed against him Emily explained: "I went to the doctor yesterday, 'cause of that genetic disease that sometimes appears in the family. Everything is ok but the doctor told me that there are two babies."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He let her go so he could look at her.

"I wanted to tell everyone at the same time. Make you the surprise." In that moment she was simply beautiful, her joy shining into the room.

They were on their way back from Alaska. It was Emily's last flight on this jet until the babies arrive. Her belly was enormous. She had put on some weight but it had nothing to do with that. She was going to have her babies in approximately a mouth and as a matter of fact, they had both developed faster and grown bigger than most fetus normally do at that stage. If the doctor hadn't repeatedly told them that they were only two twins, Derek would have expected at list four babies. He had no idea how she could even walk.

She had insisted in staying as long as she could on the job and Hotch accepted but with the condition that she would stay away from the field and move as little as possible. They still didn't know what the babies were and even with four names to choose, they had been able to argue for hours about it.

JJ moved to sit right next to Emily. The blonde woman had pretty much coached her for the past nine months. There was no wonder whether or not Emily was going to want her to be one of the kids' godmother.

JJ banded over and grabbed Emily's hand. She whispered something but Emily shook her head. Derek put his book down and looked at his girlfriend but his mind was starting to wonder far away from the jet.

Half an hour later JJ got up and walk to the phone that linked her to the copilot. Hotch got up and joined her. She whispered something but Derek was way too far to hear anything. Hotch's gaze went dark and it became even worth when JJ transmitted him the answer from the copilot. JJ put the phone back at its place and when back to Emily.

Derek got up and joined them.

"Is everything alright?" JJ looked embarrassed and turned to face Emily.

"I'm ok Derek. Just fell a little sick." She said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Time for you to go back home and spend 3 weeks in a couch eating ice-cream and chocolate."

"Humm that sounds good."

"And everybody is going to tell you that you look beautiful even if you put on 10 kilos." JJ teased. "That's probably the best part."

Emily smiled but suddenly her face tensed and she looked in pain.

"Emily. Emily what is it?" Derek was starting to be scared. On the other side of the jet, Reid and Rossi banded over to see what was going on.

"Oh no…"

"What?" Derek followed JJ's gaze and saw that Emily trousers were getting wet. God she was losing control of her bladder!

"What's going on?" Rossi asked.

"Back off!" Derek ordered defensively.

"She is breaking water." JJ's voice was just a whisper. She was looking at her friend's wet clothes with wide, terrified eyes.

Derek turned back to Emily, completely freaking out! That couldn't be happening! Not the jet and one month early!

"Hotch, we have to land! Now!"

"We are flying over Canada Derek, we won't be able to land before fifteen minutes."

A wave of panic ran through the plan.

"Aaah!" Emily's breathing speed had increased almost hysterically. She was arching with the pain, barely able to breathe.

"Ok everybody step back!" JJ jumped on her feet, sounding even more authoritarian than Hotch. "Spencer, you find me clean towels and a way to warm them. David, something to cover her up a bit, and scissors, as sterilized as you can. Hotch, I want warm water constantly disposable. And warm, not hot. Derek, you help me with her clothes." After maybe a quarter of second of hesitation, everybody started moving around the jet actively.

Derek was totally freaked out, but simply obeying to orders and having something to do was helping him to control his fear. Especially as the directions came from a woman he trusted with his life.

JJ unbuttoned Emily's pants but the dark haired woman grabbed her hand frenetically, looking at her with terror all over her face. JJ stopped and moved to face her friend.

"JJ…"

"Emily shuuut. It's gonna be ok. I spend fourteen hour waiting for Henry, we're not even sure those babies are going to arrive yet. I just want to be sure that if they do, everything will be there for them ok?" JJ kissed her friend on the forehead. "Every thing is gonna be just fine, trust me Emily."

Her words seemed to have calmed her down a bit, and Derek was able to get her pants off. Rossi gave them a very light blanket but JJ asked for something even lighter and he came back with one of his own shirt that JJ accepted. Fortunately she was there to boss everyone around.

During thirty minutes, there was not more sound in the jet except for Emily's groans and Derek's whispers to her. Spencer looked like he was going to faint at any moment, and Hotch's usual mask off coldness had completely disappear. The tension was oppressing.

Suddenly Emily screamed.

"Honey, I'm here, it's ok." Derek was holding her hand and caressing her cheek at the same time.

"They are coming." JJ said, posed at the other end of Emily, sitting between her feet. "Emily. Emily you need to breathe! Do not do anything until I tell you to ok? It's gonna be fine."

Emily has screaming louder and louder, sweat running down her tortured face. Derek's brain had totally deserted. All he could fell was the fear and anxiousness.

"Ok Emily now push." She yelled like mad. Crushing his hand in hers. "You're doing good Emily, push again." Her screams were rezoning in his ear almost unbearably. "Just one more time Em!" That sound was worse than anything! And suddenly she wasn't the only on to yell any more.

Derek turned back to look at JJ.

"It's a little boy."

She was cleaning the little crying thing's face and wrapping him into one of the towels. At the other side of the jet Hotch, Rossi and Reid turned over to take a look. The baby was about the size of a normal new born, except that he was early one month early. His skin was a darker than Emily's but not as black as his father's. He had his mother's eyes but apart from that he looked just like his father.

JJ gave the little boy to his exhausted mother.

"Hey there." Emily's face lighted up. "Welcome little wonder." The baby wasn't crying any more, simply nesting in the towel against his mother's breast with his eyes closed. Derek was looking at the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

"He looks just like you Derek." She didn't even look away from her son, simply smiling a bit more.

"You might be able to reach the hospital before the next one arrives." Just at that moment Emily tensed again.

"I'm not sure he agrees with you JJ." Emily said, looking in pain once again.

Derek's brain sort of woke up from his trance.

"Give it to me Emily." She looked a bit panicked. "It's ok Em'. It's not to hurt him ok?" Derek held his son for the first time, smiling like a four year old on Christmas day. Emily groaned painfully next to him. "Guys! I'm gonna need a baby sitter until the next one shows up."

Hotch walk to him and gently take the baby in his arms. The light for the seatbelts lighted up but no one even noticed. Emily was starting to have contraction again. It took much longer than the first one but after about ten minutes, right after the plan had touched the ground and was slowing down on the landing strip, the second baby showed up.

It went much easier and far less painfully for her, but she looked like she was going to faint at any moment.

JJ pulled the baby out and her mouth dropped.

"JJ. JJ what is it? Is he ok?" Derek was totally panicked and couldn't see the baby from where he was sitting.

"It's… No it's ok Derek. Everything is fine." She wrapped the baby in a towel. "It's… Well look for yourself."

She gave him the baby and he understood her surprise. It was a little girl! Her skin was neatly as dark as he's, and at the first sight you wouldn't have believed that she was her big brother's twin, but looking closer you could see that except for her skin she got everything from her mother.

Derek was on top of the world!

"Emily lo… Emily? Emily!"

Her eyes were half closed and she wasn't moving any more. The two babies started crying again at the same time.

"Derek, give me the baby." JJ ordered.

So he did and at the other side of the jet Reid got up to see what was going on.

"No no don't do this! Emily! Emily wake up! EMILY!"

The pool of blood between her legs wasn't growing any more, simply dropping down on the floor.

Epilogue:

Ten hours of nightmare later, they were all in a small hospital room. Even Garcia was there, she had taken the first flight to join them. The little boy was in JJ arms and the baby girl in Rossi's. The two kids didn't seem able to sleep anywhere else than in someone's arms. Luckily they were both matured enough not to be put in an incubator.

Derek was sitting next to Emily, holding her hand. He was totally unable to look at his kids.

She hadn't moved for ten hours and the doctors had been unable to say if she was going to wake up or… She had lost far too much blood.

He felt a squeezed in his hand and he automatically squeezed back. Then he realized.

"Hey…" Her voice has just a breath.

Derek's heart exploded. Tears burst from his eyes and he started kissing her wherever he could. She was alive. She was going to be ok. The knife that had been killing his heart for over ten hours had just been removed. Now it was the relieved that was making him cry like a kid.

"I love you. I love you so much."

"Derek. Derek where are they? Are they fine?" Even with her very weak voice she sounded panicked.

"Yes, yes they are ok. Jesus Emily I thought I had lost you." Tears where still running down his cheeks, but he was able to control himself now.

"I want to see them. I want to see my sons." Derek turned back. They were there, all of them. And most of them were crying too. JJ brushed her tears away and got up.

"There he is."

Emily tried to take her baby but she was way too weak, all she could do was caress his face while JJ was holding him close to her.

"Thank you JJ, thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me." JJ banded over and kissed her on the cheek. "But please, stop dying Emily."

Rossi gave his baby to her father. Derek looked at the little girl and all the anger and hate he had felt for her was washed away. Just as much as he cursed her a few minutes ago, he loved her now.

"They choose pink because they didn't have any blue left or for us not to mix them up?" Emily asked.

Derek banded over her so she could see her baby.

"It's definitely not to avoid any confusion." He said. "You managed to make us two babies, deliver one of them in the air and the other on the ground. The last one being a girl." Emily's eyes opened wide. Derek delicately put their daughter on her chest in a stable position. Emily looked beautiful. "I guess that was just so we could argue about baby names a bit more."

She giggled weakly.

"No Derek. Because I just made up my mind." She smiled at him, but somehow challenging him to say anything.

"You know what? We'll do just as you want." He banded over and kissed her. He simply didn't care anymore.

"Good." She looked at her son first, putting a hand on his little face. Everyone had come closer to be sure to hear her. "Matthew Kurt Prentiss." That pinched Derek heart but he remembered that they couldn't have his name. Well… at least not right now. Emily turned her attention back to her daughter, gently squeezing her against her breast. "Jenifer Fran Prentiss."

AN:That's it ! Hope you enjoyed ! Was a longer one but I wanted to finish the story there.

Leave a comment! Like to know what you thought of it.

Also tell me if you found what the babies' names mean. ;)


End file.
